El gato de Sasuke
by Saulen
Summary: Durante el entrenamiento con Orochimaru, Sasuke decidió desechar sus sentimientos, pero una pequeña criatura le recordará que aún él tiene algo de corazón.
1. Encuentro

"El gato de Sasuke-kun"

"El gato de Sasuke-kun"

Parte 1 - Encuentro

-Venganza… es lo único que importa; aún si tengo que vender mi alma al diablo, valdrá la pena si con eso soy capaz de vengarme… -Se repite una y otra vez el aprendiz de Orochimaru mientras entrena en un valle cerca de una de las guaridas secretas estacionarias de su maestro.

-¡¡Katon-kanoame-ryuuka!! –Practica su Jutsu lanzando una lluvia de dragones Ryuuka no Jutsu sobre una pared de piedra del valle abandonado. El impacto es tan poderoso que forma una cueva dentro de la formación montañosa. Sasuke termina su ejecución y se limpia de la boca algunas cenizas residuales de su ataque.

-Amigos… es algo que no necesito. –Se repite a sí mismo recordando a Naruto y a Sakura mirándolo preocupados por él.- Futuro… esperanza… mi futuro es la muerte; mi esperanza es terminar con la vida de ese sujeto… -Piensa en Itachi mirándolo con superioridad.

-Vaya, vaya, Sasuke-kun; te hemos dicho que no seas tan escandaloso a la hora de entrenar. ¿Qué parte de "ocultarnos" no tienes clara? –Interroga Kabuto acercándose por encima de la loma, encontrando al Uchiha ante la tierra carbonizada.

-Si no entreno a este nivel, mas me vale no entrenar entonces, ya que no voy a progresar. –Se defiende en su tono molesto acostumbrado, al mismo tiempo que el ninja médico renegado salta para llegar a su lado.

-Lo entiendo, pero deberías esperar a que Orochimaru-sama prepare una técnica de aislamiento. –Regaña más severo.

-No me interesa. –Lo pasa de lado dirigiéndose a la guarida. En ese momento se percata de que cerca de ellos hay un gato con varias quemaduras, que ya no se mueve. Sasuke abre los ojos de par en par ante la visión, pero en seguida vuelve a su actitud habitual, buscando parecer desinteresado.

-Ahora matas animales del bosque… cada día se me hace más difícil pensar que Naruto-kun se preocupa por ti… -Es interrumpido por un Kunai lanzado por el Uchiha, el cual tiene que evitar invocando el Jutsu médico en sus manos y rechazándolo hacia la derecha.

-No hables sobre temas que no te incumben. –Detiene furioso. Kabuto entrecierra la mirada y lo observa con desconfianza. Los ojos de Sasuke revelan el odio y la amargura acumulada con los años, avivada por el tiempo al lado de Orochimaru. En ese instante su Sharingan se activa y dirige uno de ojos rápidamente hacia la ubicación del gato muerto, el cual está siendo defendido por un gatito negro, que les gruñe a ambos ninjas, protegiendo el cadáver.

-Disculpa, se que Naruto-kun es un tema delicado para ti… -Le da la espalda mientras camina, pero Sasuke se queda mirando ahora con ambos ojos al gatito, cuyas orejas están hacia atrás mientras muestra sus garras. Una de sus patas está lastimada, su mirada ligera y furiosa se refleja en su pupila roja.- ¿Huh? –Vuelve a mirarlo Kabuto.- Ara, parece que mataste a la madre de alguien, Sasuke-kun; pero mira, el chico tiene mucha energía. –Se agacha y lo toma con una mano, el gato intenta morderlo, pero sus colmillos no pasan del guante del ninja, que lo examina con curiosidad. El joven peliazul no despega la mirada de la criatura.

-Serás un buen conejillo de indias, necesitaba uno para los experimentos de la técnica de invocación para Orochimaru-sama. –Le dice Kabuto caminando con él entre los brazos.

-Espera. –Lo detiene Sasuke, sin hacer una sola gesticulación. El hombre de antojos nuevamente dirige su mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Suéltalo. –Ordena puntual.- Deja que yo lo utilice para practicar mis técnicas.

-Hmm… pensé que las serpientes eran tu especialidad, ¿para qué quieres un gato?

-¿Para qué quieres una boca? – Amenaza cortante. Kabuto frunce el seño, pero luego sonríe.

-Si quieres una mascota, por mí está bien, siempre y cuando la cuides con responsabilidad. –Le pasa al gato lanzándoselo con una mano. Sasuke-kun lo atrapa de la misma manera; el gatito luce adolorido por la quemadura de su pata, mientras el sharingan derecho de su captor permanece fijo en él.

-No es mi mascota. –Niega severo. Kabuto se limita a sonreír y a desaparecer en el aire. Sasuke hace cara de molesto, luego se centra en el gato, a quien mira con indiferencia, tomándolo solo con una mano mientras apunta con un dedo de la otra hacia la tierra, lanza un pequeño rayo de fuego que hace un agujero en la tierra.

-… Alguien mató a tu familia sin que pudieras hacer nada para evitarlo… -Recuerda a Itachi mirándolo fríamente mientras él protegía los cadáveres de sus padres. Sin soltar al gato, toma el cuerpo de la madre, lo mete al hoyo y lo cubre de tierra; su rostro no deja de mostrarse indiferente mientras termina con el improvisado funeral. Luego toma a la nueva mascota con ambas manos y se queda de pie por algunos momentos.- Nunca he podido cuidar de nadie… -Recuerda a Naruto protegiéndolos a todos.- No pienso cuidar de ti… -Pronuncia desafiante. Cierra los ojos y desaparece en el aire de la misma forma que Kabuto.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo

"Adopción"


	2. Adopción

Parte 2 – Adopción

Parte 2 – Adopción

-¡¡AAAAAAHHH!! ¡¡AAAAHHH!! –Se escuchan los gritos de dolor de un infeliz con el cual experimenta una técnica Orochimaru; quien está en un cuarto lleno de velas ante el sujeto torturado. El sannin renegado tiene las manos y el rostro manchados de sangre mientras manipula unas tenazas en su víctima.

-Basta, tranquilízate de una vez, dentro de poco servirás como materia prima para una técnica poderosa… -Dice con su voz aletargada habitual. Mientras prosigue, Kabuto aparece detrás de él.

-Orochimaru-sama. –Lo llama su asistente.

-¿Kabuto? Te dije que estaría ocupado hasta la tarde… ¿qué pasa ahora con Sasuke-kun? ¿acaso sigue con el escándalo de su entrenamiento?

-No, ya terminó y está de vuelta en la base, Orochimaru-sama. –Informa el ninja médico.

-¿Y qué pasa entonces? –Lo mira de reojo con su mirada de serpiente. Kabuto no encuentra las palabras adecuadas.

-Sasuke-kun… trajo un gato a nuestro recinto. Dice que lo utilizará para su entrenamiento, pero me parece que sus intenciones son cuidar del animal. –Explica sin elevar la mirada hacia su jefe, quien lo escucha sorprendido.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Una mascota?

-Si, cuando vi su actitud yo reaccioné de la misma forma, pero luego el se limitó a tomarlo entre sus brazos y a prevenir que lo utilizara para mis experimentos. –Reclama con cierta molestia.

-Hmm… sin duda algo intrigante… pero ya hablaré luego con él; no dudo que ese animal no durará con vida más que un par de días. Sasuke-kun cuidando una mascota, claro… -Se burla incrédulo.

-De acuerdo, pescaré por ahí otra rata perdida entonces. –Se da la vuelta el médico, desapareciendo de su presencia. Orochimaru se vuelve a su ahora cadáver para seguir con su propio proyecto.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke-kun ha llegado con el pequeño felino hasta su habitación en el recinto de las serpientes. El Uchiha está sentado en su cama mientras observa juguetear al animal, que persigue su propia cola en un juego interminable. Sus ojos asesinos siguen reflejando la pequeña figura de aquel que se ha acostumbrado a su presencia, siendo que los otros animales, como los pájaros o los conejos del bosque, huyen aterrorizados al sentir su sola presencia por las veredas.

-Este es diferente… -Con cierta duda extiende la palma de su mano hacia él y acaricia levemente su cabeza; retirando el brazo unos instantes después y tocando su palma con la otra, mirándola fijamente. Al hacerlo recuerda a Naruto pasándole al gato que siempre perseguían a Sakura, luego de haberlo capturado. Naruto luce todo arañado, pero la joven Haruno lo recibe y lo acaricia con suavidad, mientras él los observa; en aquellos tiempos cuando los tres eran genin en Konoha.

-Es que con tu actitud le das miedo a este pobre animal. –Lo regaña la pelirrosada. Naruto enseña los dientes y curva los ojos, con su sonrisa habitual.

-Propio de Sakura-chan, amiga de los animales.

-¿Será por eso que soy tu amiga? –Se burla adelantada; Naruto se cruza de brazos y frunce el seño.

-No se si tomar eso como un cumplido o no…

-Precisamente a eso se refería ella. –Acuña Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué estás insinuando, Sasuke?! –Se acerca hacia él, amenazándolo con el puño y acercando su rostro al suyo, mostrándole los dientes.

-Dije que actúas como un animal.

-¡¡Repítelo!!

-¡Lo repito, animal! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer, morderme!?

-¡¡AAAARR!! –Se arroja sobre él, tratando de morderlo, pero Sakura le da un golpe por detrás en la cabeza que lo estrella contra el suelo.- Sakura-chan…

-Eso te pasa por estar molestando a Sasuke-kun, Naruto.

-Ya basta, Naruto. –Le tiende la mano su rival. Naruto la toma y se incorpora junto a él. Sakura los observa con las manos detrás de la espalda.

-… Sakura-chan… -Dice Naruto mirándole los costados.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? –Nerviosa por su mirada.

-¿Dónde está el gato?

-El gato… -Se queda blanca la joven ninja médico.

-¡¡El gato!! –Gritan los tres corriendo a perseguir nuevamente el animal. Sasuke termina su recuerdo; sin darse cuenta el pequeño animal se ha acostado sobre sus piernas mientras él lo acaricia con familiaridad. La pata herida del gato nuevamente lo hace sentir inconscientemente culpable, así que lo deja en su habitación y cierra la puerta. Al hacerlo apoya la palma de la mano contra ésta y baja la mirada.

-Yo… -Dice con voz tenue, mientras en la otra mano materializa un Chidori.- Debería… -Se prepara para abrir la puerta y ultimar a la criatura, pero se detiene recordando el momento en que lo encontró defendiendo el cadáver de su madre frente a él, lo que lo hace recordarse a sí mismo huyendo de Itachi y abandonando los cadáveres de sus propios progenitores. El chidori de su mano se apaga y su Sharingan se desactiva.- Un animal tan insignificante como ese… fue más valiente que yo… -Se da la vuelta y se aleja por el pasillo, impactado por la actitud del gato que ahora le daba su confianza. En ese instante eleva los ojos y topa la mirada con los ojos de serpiente de Orochimaru, que lo esperaba apoyado en la pared.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Orochimaru. –Contesta irreverente.- Habíamos quedado que te vería en tu salón al atardecer para practicar el Jutsu de clones de desecho. –Le dice con poca importancia.

-Sasuke-kun; este olor que llevas en tus manos… es el olor de un animal de sangre caliente. Pensé que sólo manipulabas serpientes… -Le dice interesado, acercándose un poco hacia él.

-Tú siempre dices que el mejor ninja es aquel que logra dominar la mayor cantidad de técnicas. ¿Acaso lograré hacerlo si me dedico solo a las serpientes y a las víboras? –Contraataca haciendo referencia a él.

-Así como aquel que no guarda en su corazón sentimientos inútiles. –Lo regaña severo.- Kabuto me dijo que recogiste un animal en tu lugar de entrenamiento.

-…Si, eso hice. –Responde desafiante, elevando su rostro y mirándolo hacia abajo, lo que molesta levemente a Orochimaru.

-¿Para qué? Hasta donde se, tú mismo dijiste que el único lazo que necesitas es el del odio que tienes hacia Itachi. No entiendo lo que haces, Sasuke-kun.

-Y no te pido que lo hagas. Si mato o no a ese animal, es cosa mía, Orochimaru.- Tú tienes a esos tipos con los que experimentas; déjame en paz; voy a matarlo cuando me aburra. –Dice como comentario final, pasando de largo a su maestro.

-Mientras lo tengas claro, por mi no hay problema, Sasuke-kun…

-Bien. –Responde altanero, sin voltear a mirarlo. Los ojos de Orochimaru resplandecen mientras su figura es cubierta por las sombras, finalmente desapareciendo. Sasuke-kun llega a la "cocina" de la base, donde busca algo que darle de comer al gatito. Revisa la refrigeradora y las alacenas de suministro, pero por supuesto, no encuentra leche; toma un pedazo de pollo sobrante y lo lleva aparentando el menor interés posible de vuelta a su habitación. Al poco rato ha llegado de vuelta, le sirve en un plato el pedazo de carne a su mascota, que baja de la cama y la come con avidez, moviendo la cola mientras hunde su hocico en su alimento. Sasuke se queda inclinado junto a él mientras lo observa comer, confundido ante sí mismo por su actitud, pero a la vez decidido a cuidarlo.

-Te ganaste el derecho a vivir al hacerme frente en ese momento… necesito que me enseñes algo de esa fuerza… hasta entonces, yo cuidaré de ti. –Nuevamente acaricia el lomo del gatito que sigue comiendo del plato de su nuevo amo. La luz de las velas ilumina la habitación mientras los amargados ojos de Sasuke demuestran por algunos instantes, gentileza.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo

"Nombre"


End file.
